


An assortment of poetry

by Sarinaamy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry, References to Depression, References to Suicide, Toxic Relationship, references to self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinaamy/pseuds/Sarinaamy
Summary: Just a random assortment of poems that I'm making in my free time.





	1. Awaiting the Dawn

If a doll should shatter is it still a girl  
Or just a pile of glass on the floor  
Do we all still smile, laugh, and twirl  
Even when our lives are no more

If I should shatter and fall to the floor  
Am I really human anymore  
Or am I just a shell, a shade of what could have been  
Until the dawn should again begin

Weep not, worry not my old friend  
I shall carry you 'til the end  
For when you take your long awaited rest  
I shall be there and all can attest  
That with you I stood until the dawn  
So that your soul could happily move on

So you need not shatter on the cold hard floor  
You need not weep nor worry anymore  
We are not dolls with lives long gone  
We are living people  
Awaiting the dawn


	2. Alone in the Dark

Someone stands alone in the dark  
A beam of moonlight passes, never touching  
An owl sounds in the distance  
The sound doesn't reach  
Nothing reaches them  
As they stand alone in the dark

Don't move toward them, they won't be touched  
Don't speak to them, you won't be heard  
Don't look for them, they won't be seen  
They won't let you in  
Only a single sound breaks the silence  
A single mournful sob  
And then nothing


	3. A Myriad of Knives

I have found knives in my back  
One for every lie you told  
It hurt so much I felt I would crack  
And you ‘soothed me’ by tightening your hold

I just discovered your fingerprints on those knives  
I just discovered your signature on those lies  
You came to me pleading, and asked me for favors  
And now all I can see is pain comes in many flavors

I’m not going to sit and be your sharpening block  
I’m telling you this has to stop  
Every scar I have on my back  
Another memory, another attack  
And if you “can’t hear me right”  
The door is right there in plain sight

You can cry and you can beg  
But nothing can take back what you’ve said  
So just leave me be, and have good luck  
Because the rest of the world won’t put up with as much


	4. Alone With Her Thoughts

Salty tears roll down her face and collect beneath her chin  
Her silent sobs cannot be heard from underneath the din  
She hugs her knees and holds her breath but cannot gain control  
Another face, another wound unto her mortal soul

No one looks at her, no one cares  
It’s far too easy to look away  
Just ignore it, it’ll just disappear as you go about your day  
But her despair doesn’t disappear once you walk away  
All you’re doing is leaving her alone to her thoughts   
So upon her they’ll prey

You walk away without a care and slowly she fades away  
And you hardly give a second thought on if she’ll make it through the day  
A darkened shadow overtakes her mind, she tries to cut it out  
Until the thought takes hold of her that the world would be better without  
And then there’s nothing for the noise to drown out


	5. Her Final Letter

Her hands go limp, she falls to the floor  
She doesn’t breathe nor stir anymore  
A bright blue stain upon pale ivory  
A girl now confined to memory  
A note written in her hand  
For everyone to read it was the command  
She was from then revered as a hero  
While her life was reduced to zero  
But she hasn’t truly left me  
I still see her around  
Her soul is bound to me, not quite free  
While her body is underground  
I cannot say more about her life  
She was the cause of so much strife  
But the hero that everyone revered her to be  
Was nothing more than a fantasy


	6. High Flying Bird

Killing the bird that flies high in the sky  
Watching it fall to the ground  
Seeing the defenseless creature die  
And feeling naught but pride  
Why is it that those who do such things  
Are looked upon with such admiration by so many  
When what they do is so vile and wrong  
And none shall again hear the dead bird’s song


	7. Looking Back

Walking out into a dark summer night  
Hearing the leaves rustle and crickets chirp  
It’s easy to imagine life is peace  
But there are creatures hiding in the dark  
Biding their time, gathering power up  
Until they can step into the daylight  
And not fear for anything anymore  
People are slowly letting them inside  
Or they slip in when you’re not watching well  
And they corrupt all they touch in your mind  
Until they can open the doors to more  
And more and more leaving no one untouched  
And nothing is alright here anymore  
So keep walking and don’t look behind you  
They smell fear on people and feast on it  
Just keep walking and don’t look back again


	8. Across the Planes of Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of feels more like a stream of conscious thing so if it’s confusing then just welcome to my mind I guess... :/

A person stands by their lonesome and stares across a field  
The ever changing field of memory  
They stand solemnly or joyfully, somberly, or fearfully  
All states come into one  
In the ever changing field of memory

They stand surrounded by friends, by family, by animals, and yet all alone  
They stand in the cold, in the heat, in the rain, and in the sun  
Everything goes by so fast and again so slow  
There is no room at all but the universe is here  
Someone's entire world, and all of their fear

The memories move, not one the same  
They seem to dance and play a game  
The golden sun and silver moon both sing out their songs  
Songs of love, songs of pain, and for each the other longs

The colors swirl, the world will twirl  
Upon it's written laws  
Or maybe it doesn't because no one here would care about the cause  
And in this world everything would then be put on pause

Memories flash and fade, moving by without a single care  
Hair will flutter and leaves will fly through the blowing air  
And stillness throughout it all, and darkness in all light  
In every mind there is a fight  
And though you may try with all your might  
All it does is leave your sight  
And you think that maybe that's alright

And as they watch everything go by  
The person lets out a defeated sigh  
No one here can truly rest  
Because everything will always test

Who are you?  
The words echo around  
The answer to seemingly never be found  
What is your name?  
Is this a game  
Because no one is ever the same

And throughout it all  
Every step of the way  
You can hear everyone say  
That they want to live, to die is wrong  
But were they wrong all along?

If you have died and this is death  
If you have already taken your final breath  
Is it so bad? Is it so wrong?  
That you should wish to not move on  
If this is where your memories lie  
And this is where your soul should die  
Then at least you have a way to peace  
To look at love when you cease

And all the questions you never asked  
And ones that you never will  
Will all be answered then and there  
As your body begins to chill

And nothingness begins to grow as you go from whence you came  
or perhaps your soul should find another body and brain  
and despite everything you tried you will never be the same


End file.
